


A Guide On How to Calm Down Alphas

by Randomstranger1220



Series: Caring Clint [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bruce Banner, Domestic Avengers, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Separation Anxiety, caring!clint, everyone is happy and alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomstranger1220/pseuds/Randomstranger1220
Summary: Basically Clint just comforting Steve when Tony's away.





	A Guide On How to Calm Down Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is my first omegaverse fic. Please be kind to me! Comments are encouraged!

Steve has been driving everyone up the wall lately.

The perpetrator of this side of Steve is currently at Argentina, chatting away business deals with snobby, rich, old men who thinks they have the world under their fingers alongside the CEO of Stark Industries, or known to the public as Ironman, or to the Avengers, Tony Stark, the mate of one Steve Rogers a.k.a. Captain America.

But isn't he supposed to be used to Tony going on business trips, being the head of SI and all?

Now, don't get him wrong now. Steve might be a caring and understanding boyfriend, but he is still an alpha, and there is only so much he can take as Tony Stark's alpha, protective instincts boiling to let his omega close to him at any time possible.

But this is the 5th time Tony has left New York for business trips in this month. _A whole month!_

So, nobody can exactly blame Steve for walking around in the Avenger's Tower like a kicked puppy, right?

Wrong.

In fact, it is because of those "kicked-puppy eyes" that caused everyone to go insane--

Thor went home to Asgard because he decided being stabbed by Loki in the kidneys is way better than suffering through Steve's moping phase.

Bruce locked himself in his lab, claiming he has some "important work" to do.

Natasha took five SHIELD missions in a row.

Bucky hid in his and Clint's shared room and simply said " Had faced it 70 years ago n' 'm not going through that again." regarding the topic.

Even Pepper cut down all contact from the Avengers.

As for Clint.....

"Steve?"

"Hm?"

"You sure you dun' wanna come down for dinner?"

"........No."

" _Steve_."

Clint said tiredly, not wanting to argue with the lovesick fool anymore, the stress from trying to keep the nation's treasure healthy from the past few days starting to take a toll on him. _For fuck's sake he just wanted to recover from Bucky's last rut but here he is, babysitting the NATION'S HERO who is more than capable on taking care of himself._

Steve wanted to argue back, but a look at his best friend's face make's him reconsider his decision. 

The death glare from the Winter Soldier is not one would like to view.

Steve sighed defeatedly. Is wanting personal space that hard?

Clint took one look at the moping alpha, opened his arms and said determinedly."Cap, c'mere." while releasing soothing pheromones, Surely Steve wouldn't reject that? Right?

Steve snapped his head up so quickly, it should be comical. Wanting to reject the idea of leaving his own scent on a claimed omega, Steve looked at Bucky for help. But Bucky only nodded his head, giving him his permission and encouraging Steve to do what Clint says. What his beloved says.

So that's what Steve did.

Clint let out a soft "oof" when Steve plunged onto his warm body, hugging him tightly but saying nothing else, only running his fingers through the strands of blonde hair. 

The motion is soothing, slowly lulling Steve into sleep.

Seeing Steve struggle to stay awake, Clint shushed him, saying in a slow voice:" Steve, it's alright, got to sleep. Tony will be safe. No harm will fall on him. Go to sleep."

Encouraged by their currently sole pack omega, Steven eventually slept in the warm embrace of Clint, all thoughts of a hurt Tony going out of his mind, leaving only images of Tony smiling at him.

Before he fell asleep, Steve murmured a thanks to Clint, who seems to be on the pathway of sleep too. Clint just sleepily smiled at him and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

Steve dreamt of his Ma, Tony and the comfort of his packmate's embrace that night.

(The next day, everyone was surprised to see Steve as normal again. And nobody commented on how attentive Steve was to Clint that day.)

(If Bucky fought harder with Steve during their sparring session that day, well, nobody had to know right?)


End file.
